


My Sword/Monster Girl Monomyth

by Retribrutus



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Elf Traps, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harems, Hero's Journey, M/M, Magic, Monster Girls, Multi, Reverse Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribrutus/pseuds/Retribrutus
Summary: Born as the son of a Swordsman with no title or name for himself in the world, Michael Neos sets out on an adventure to become the strongest swordsman in the world. How he'll reach that impossibly high plateu, he doesn't quite know yet, but he's willing to pave his own steps just to realize the kind of man and warrior that he'll be along the way. Not to mention with all of the loving support from his friends and grabby "allies".





	My Sword/Monster Girl Monomyth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Retribrutus here and I hope that you enjoy this new story. I decided to be go what the heck and try something new.
> 
> [Warning]: This story will contain high traces of sexual content so be advised.
> 
> [Warning X2]: Also along the way the story may contain some trace amounts of yaoi so if your not into that then I advise you skip some cues that are entering in that direction while reading or just look for something else. (Remember, I'm just going to experiment).

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The loud sounds of a rooster ca-cawed in the morning sky as the rising warmth of the sun touched the greenery of an old farm in the midst of a thick forest. The rotting wooden fences served as a futile barrier to gate out any unwanted thieves or wolves. As the sun cast its light upon the very house that stood in the middle of said farm, a young man continued attending to his crops.

The cool winds of Spring had passed, and he needed to collect as much food as he could before prepping for the winter. Getting up before the sun was a sign of diligence, at least that’s what his father told him. Shucking the last bit of corn from the patch, he placed its basket in a cart full of his other produce such as tomatoes, potatoes, lemons, apples, and wheat.

He wiped his brow lacking any sweat, it may have been thanks to the cold morning air, but common labor wasn’t much of a stressor for him anymore. A nice breeze blew against his dark skin and black, spiky hair. Closing his brown eyes, he felt refreshed and with little extra kick in his step, he then proceeded to wheelbarrow the goods back home. Reaching the porch, he made his way to unlock the door, but before walking in he wiped his muddy boots on the doormat.

Tracking mud into the house is a no-go, especially since he didn’t want his ass kicked.

Now with the door open, he had ease of access to transfer his harvest from the cart to the kitchen as its process was quite fast. By the time that five minutes had passed, he was already knelt down by the wooden basin washing the plump tomatoes. During that time frame, he had already noticed the sounds of disoriented footsteps from the ceiling above before they grew silent.

He remained silent even though the obvious noise from those quiet footsteps were easy to hear clopping down the steps and towards the kitchen. With each breath he took, the clopping would grow quieter and quieter and quieter until a familiar pair of pillows enveloped his broad back along with a pair of calloused dainty hands that covered his eyes.

“Guess who…” He heard through the artificial darkness that blinded him.

“Now give me a moment... This seems to require some deep thinking and critical analysis on my part. Judging from that voice it has to be a girl and not to mention that girl’s footsteps resembles that of a horse or even a bull and since I don’t own any cow animals on the farm that narrows my guesses down. Lastly, I know the feeling of those breasts from anywhere. So I deduce that the person hugging me is…”

“Geez, way to kill the fun~!” The pair of hands withdrew from Michael’s eyes as he turned around to spot the pouting expression of Ellie, or her full name Elizabeth. Her long white banged, chestnut hair was still frazzled from suddenly waking up.

“Way to NOT be obvious. With those hooves of yours, I could quite literally hear you move around from outside of the house. Bulls aren’t the most gracious of animals, you know.” He laughed.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m a Holstaurus.” The cow girl crossed her arms underneath that impressive bust of hers as she stubbornly closed her blue eyes shut.

“A subspecies of a Minotaur which I remember quite frankly are bulls.” He smirked.

“Jerk! And here I wanted to surprise you, but here you are working as early as usual without waking me up.” Ellie huffed.

“But you looked so cute asleep, I just couldn’t pass of the chance to see you drool all over yourself and not to mention that bubble of snot from your nose. It was like watching a baby~!” Michael cooed.

“Do you want to get kicked in the dick, asshole?” Ellie’s cow ears twitched in anger as she stamped her hoofed feet for extra emphasis.

“Not really, but if you were to do that then you would lose out on something too wouldn’t you?” He laughed upon seeing her hesitate for a moment. Reading Ellie has gotten so easy over the five years that she’s lived with him, before that it was just him and his father that roamed their family farm. In fact, his father and him even constructed the farm together upon moving into the land.

Sadly, Michael’s father passed leaving the young man to look after it on his lonesome until a certain Holstaurus found her way onto his doorstep covered in the wounds. The Order were heavily cracking down on Monsters back then and would even attack and execute the most peaceful of them should “any” accusations be made towards them.

Ellie here was a victim, she told him that she was accused of being assaulting by some town’s male citizen who wore red while in actuality it was the man trying to “attack” her for her milk. Her refusal to do the deed with him was what led the petty guy to accuse her in the first place, and with no support on her side, she was chased out of the human settlement.

He was surprised that she found his place since he basically lives in the boonies of the continent. It was close by the mountains near the border of the Continent, so it was quite a distance away from the Order’s main capital, Lescatie.

Patching her up and taking care of her was a given, he was taught by his dad to help others if its in his ability to do so, and only do so under his own best judgement. So he did, which took Ellie by surprise but not to him, Michael told her that she only had his dad to thank for giving him such vague advice rather than the usual “All monsters are bad” spiel that they’re teaching everyone now these days.

That was around when he was 14, and since then Ellie has been by his side ever since. He doesn’t even know why she decided to stay probably because she feels like she owed him a debt or something much deeper, but he didn’t question it. Besides, who would actually question having all of the freshly squeezed milk that you could want along with the accompaniment of a beautiful lady by your side in bed every morning.

After washing up the picked crops, he and Ellie made their way across the farm doing their daily chores with Michael cleaning the pig pens and Ellie picking any eggs that were laid by the chickens in their own pen.

“So I was wondering…”

“No.” Ellie sharply denied.

“But you didn’t even let me finish…” Michael groaned.

“No, I’m not letting you drink my milk now, Mike.” The cow girl was up for some intimacy, but she knew that it would just end in him using her milk to reinvigorate himself.

“Aw, but come, Ellie, I’m so thirsty!” He whined as he stomped his way from out of the mud.

“No means no, Mike, I’ll only allow it for tonight. If you want it so bad now, then get one of the bottles from the icebox.”

“…You’re still sore about yesterday, are you?” It wasn’t his fault that he was too exhausted from his “other” work to be intimate with her. Even guys have their limits sometimes.

“Its not just yesterday, but every day that it happens, Mike.” Ellie frowned, her cheeks grew red from her pent-up frustrations as she puts the chicken back into their pen with a rather rough push of the gate.

It had been months since the two of them had any true alone time. It was always work, work, work. Or in Michael’s case, work, work, work, and extra work. The young man just didn’t take a break, he always went from farm work to do his own personal work. By now any sane Holstaurus would break down and pin down their mate, but he was able to quell her desires by milking her lactating gazongas each day, but apparently even that isn’t enough to stave off her monstrous urges.

Taking note of that, he took a moment to sigh and shake his head. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to just take one day off in order to soothe her and besides, he was close enough to fulfilling the goal of his personal work. So, sneaking up on the cowgirl, he gently embraced her from the back and roughly clasped his hands on the pink tipped peaks capping her pale breasts through her overalls which failed to hide much to the imagination. However, this didn’t fail to capture a shocked cry of pleasure from her trembling lips.

“M-Mike, what’s the big idea? I already told you n-?” Her whimpering protests fell on deaf ears as she bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to resist the coaxing massaging that Michael was placing her luscious tits through. In his hands, he could feel just how weighty the mounds of flesh truly were while carrying their creamy payload. Usually, it would take much longer for her to refill her breasts, but considering her state of frustrated arousal it wouldn’t take much to realize that the tension was affecting her body.

“And here we go…” Doing the same squeezes on her mounds and familiar tugs on her nipples, he received none of the usual milk-works that he had been used to. Although she released some satisfying moans and cries, she still failed to release her sweet bounty. Even if she was a little backed up, it wouldn’t deter her from spraying a few streams of her cream, meaning she was beyond pent up.

“Looks like it will take a bit more than just me half-assing this. You’ve been holding it in this whole time, I’m sorry for being too inconsiderate.” He leaned in closer to whisper into her black bovine ear.

“D-Does that mean?” In a mixture of lust and shame, the Holstaurus squeaked out those works on trembling hooves, but was cut off from Michael blowing into her neck. Her entire body shivered with goosebumps appearing on her skin. Her sensitivity was none for the worse too, he thought.

Giving the only viable answer that she would best trust, he pressed his narrow waist into her thick denim clad rump. It was difficult due to both of them wearing overalls, but there was no mistaking the undeniable hint of his bulge. No man wouldn’t be excited after hearing such provocative cries from their woman.

Tensing up, Ellie’s body shuddered as her shoulders and guard were lowered in the strong arms of her mate. There was no need for her to hold back anymore, he said, the two of them had already finished half of the major chores for the day and taking a break every once in a while wouldn’t be so bad. They just had to make sure to make up for lost time tomorrow.

“Unless, you’d rather we wait until tonight, El?” He made a show of grinding himself against her ass again, placing more emphasis that the offer was still on the table.

“M-Mike…?” The woman gulped and turned to face her lover with a drooling, salacious smile on her lips as she lowly cooed, “Please fuck me…” And that was how the cow loving finally commenced, the pair made their way to a nearby stack of numerous bales of hay to make themselves comfortable as they just started going at it.

Ellie rushed in to capture Michael’s thin lips with her own plump pair, as she forced him into place by sitting on his lap. The kiss along with the heavy weight of the cow girl on his lap left the young man with no other option but to be trapped in a loving lip lock.

His hands caressed the small of her back before reaching down into her overalls where they were met with the pillowy soft warmth that was her naked ass. It always amazed him how comfortable she was to be walking around the farm with no bra or at least panties on, but now wasn’t that time as he chose to indulge himself on the soft bottom that barely fit within clutches.

Giving her a tight squeeze and rub, the Holstaurus mewled in his mouth and out for some revenge, she laid her somewhat soaked jeans lips atop of the bulge peeking itself from his overalls. The slight sensation that he felt amidst all of the kissing was able to pull a slight groan from his lips much to Ellie’s amusing before returning to frantically devouring his lips.

Their tongues danced betwixt their lips as they vied for dominance. Were he lucky, he would claim her tongue for his own and engulf Millie into a deep kiss, but the woman was hungry for it today as she possessively grasped both sides of face and laid a deep smooch that had his heart pounding and his literally breath stolen.

A minute or two of the kissing later had them quickly, breaking their connection with only a twine strand of drool and bated breath. Knocking his head back against the hay, he felt the soft tits of the cow girl laying against his flat chest, her slow breaths and rapid heartbeat matched his own and not to mention small amounts of moisture that she was releasing through those calf udders of hers.

It was nowhere near substantial enough to be a stream, but it was progress, and speaking of progress…

“Ufufu, already so hard, Mike?” There was no denying it at this stage, Michael’s full-on erection was as hard as diamonds at this point. All of that kissing really helped the flow of blood reach his pride as it proudly laid itself on his belly through his clothes.

“Like you’re one to talk. I’m pretty sure you’re gushing like a waterfall down there.” Grunting, he grinded his hard on against her damp overalls. Her lower lips were beyond sensitive as she released a shuddering cry upon the rough contact, her lips were basically molded around the rough denim fabric that it stuck both of their genitals together thanks to a bit of her fem-juices.

“A-Alright, m-mmmph! I’m willing to call this a *Huff* d-draw?” She playfully wiggled her rump in his grip which earned it a quick swat from the man, who laughed at her sudden jump from the pain. Sadly for him, she cracked her cow tail against his arm as punishment.

“Worth it…”

Rolling her eyes, Ellie leaned back and pushed aside the straps of her overalls to finally free her sweat slicked mounds. It took less than a second for Michael to move his hands from her ass to her sweaty puppies. The size of those things were just as big as he remembers them to be, seeing her carry these two F-cups once made him worry that they were killing her back, but she dashed these worries upon saying that all Holstaurus were physically capable of handling the weight of their breasts since their well-endowed childhood.

The only thing that they had to worry about in terms of weight was the milk that they produced, and speaking of milk…

“Aahn!” Ellie cried out it pain/pleasure as Michael gently began fondling the swollen chesticles in his hands. The hidden bounty locked within was just begging to be let out but the procedure to do so would take a bit more coaxing than his usual ministrations.

“Just relax, dearie…leave it up to daddy…” He lowly exhaled as he flatly pressed his hands on the opposite sides of her breasts and gently circled them against her heavy mammaries.

“Nngh~! Gross, who would ever call you that!!” She tried to stifle her moans with laughter, but could only surrender herself to her lover’s tender touch.

When handling a cow girl’s breasts, he'd have to be extra careful not to be too rough when grabbing them. Out of her whole body, they were generally the most sensitive, so caution is heavily advised or else he’d be unhealthily putting her in arm’s way. So, a gentle approach is the definite answer if he wished to successfully milk her.

Though he found it preferable to do it from behind, Michael made sure to lazily roll her tits in the palm of his hands before trailing upwards to her nipples. A trembling groan crept its way up her throat, but Millie didn’t mind the sudden attention given to her pink peaks as she expectantly watched his handiwork on her plump calf feeders.

Rolling the delicate nubs with his fingers, he could start to feel the firmness of her breasts start to slacken as beads of milk turned into drops and eventually streams of the milky goodness as they wettened his hands.

“A-Almost…” She whimpered as she began rubbing her soaked mound against his bulging overalls.

He looked up at her in shock, “Already,” he received a meek nod in response. He wasn’t even close to actually getting serious with it yet, but considering the kiss from before it would be safe to say that she’s nearing her limit. There’s also the fact that they forgot to bring buckets for gathering her lactates.

Seeing no other option, but to dirty himself, he shrugged and decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Down the hatch!” He grinned and engulfed one of her fat breasts’ nipples into his mouth without warning, finally pushing her over the edge.

“M-M-Mike, t-that’s! No-oooough!” She cried as her mind suddenly blank. Like a heavy downpour of rain, her tits released a heavy torrent of said sweetness down his throat. He was in heaven, whether it was mostly the milk or the special hormones that her body released for him, the energy that coursed through his body doubled as soon as her refreshing bounty made contact with his tongue and hit his gullet.

As he stimulated and lightly bit one of her busy nipples, he saw fit to give the other lonely one a bit of love too while sampling their goods. From one boob to the other, he did this strategy until his belly was too full to guzzle down any more of the creamy treasure and yet the rough torrent persisted for another five minutes as bathed in her ivory love.

Now left a wet and sticky mess underneath the cow girl, Michael looked up to her with a grin, she was REALLY pent up if she had that long of simultaneous orgasm and lactation. Her torrent of milk dwindled down to a veritable stream that just continued, and based on the unfocused look in Ellie’s eyes, he could understand how effective her treatment was as heavily fell onto chest mumbling deliriously.

If it were any other day, he would have carried her back to their room and laid her to rest before going about to do his personal business. But today wasn’t going to be any other day, especially since he gained more than just an energy boost from indulging upon her milk.

His dick was rock hard as it no longer laid flat against his belly, but instead stood tall against the crevice of her soaked ass. Too bad any wanted stimulation was getting denied due to their pesky clothing especially with his own milk-soaked clothes that wetly stuck to his body as it started to dry up.

“Th-Thanksh!” Ellie slurred, her legs giving out from the sensational kneading her breasts went through as she collapsed on top of her mate’s excited body. Even through her uncontrollable heavy breathing, she noticed the subtle grinding of Michael’s covered dick against her ass, but before she could suggest taking things inside to the house, he roughly pushed her off of his lap to the grass below.

Picking herself up on shaky knees, she looked just about ready to lay into him, but found herself yet again interrupted. Not from any ruder rough treatment, but rather silent expectancy as he kicks off his boots, peels off his wettened overalls, and slipped out of his black shirt. Leaving him in only his stripped boxers in all his erect glory as his soldier barely peeks out of the boxer's slit.

Plopping down on the hay bale again, he invitingly spread his legs and grinned, “What, you think that you’re the only one who needs to get milked around here?” Any form of complaint looked to have disappeared from Ellie as she immediately lunged to attend to the swollen stiffy in front of her.

Despite hating to stereotype, he had to say that monsters had scary tunnel vision when it came to dicks even the more peaceful ones like Ellie as she scooted her furred knees to tuck in between his spread legs. It only took seconds for her to unpeel his throbbing pride and grace it with an urging stroke from its base to the tip.

There we go, now it was finally his turn to get some much needed attention not that she wouldn’t hate to oblige. The two have been more than acquainted with over the years, so she knows every in and out about what really set him off.

The slow but forceful rubbing of his shaft drew caught a bit of a groan from him as the growing sounds of her strokes filled the quiet, outside environment of the farm around them.

“You close yet?” Ellie asked with a smirk on her face.

“Not even, El, you better step up your game or else you may lose me.” That was an obvious bluff on his part, but he wasn’t fully wrong, he’s barely close to reaching any signs of his climax from just a handjob. He even stubbornly tries to bite his lip in order to stop himself from groaning as the cow woman playfully fondles his low hanging fruit.

“Really because these two down here beg to differ.” She moaned as her heavy breath hit the stretched skin of his boner, not so subtle about, she had stuck her hand into her overalls to attend to her soaked tender lips below.

Ceasing her incessant stroking, she coyly gives the panting Michael a smile before leaning her lips to engulf his shaft’s tip and eventually its base, all the way to back of her throat. It was from that moment that all of Michael’s defenses fell at the workings of Ellie’s skilled mouth and flat tongue massaging the invading soldier with practiced ease as he exhaled a loud groan that matched the Holstaurus’ sloppy slurping and gagging along his thick dick.

The pleasure mind-blowing as always as he casually laid back to see her brown-haired head bob up and down his cock. Being enveloped in the warm texture of her mouth, her cheeks concaved as her suction over him only grew with each moment. Gone were her provoking stares as she genuinely searched along his face for any signs of stricken pleasure that would in turn, turn up the heat in her own loins as her hand below was steadily getting drenched from the fruits of her love juices.

Not even in this moment could Michael chide the woman as usual, he just loving placed his hand between her horned head and petted the loving Holstaurus, who happily nuzzled into it with a deep bob of her down to his base.

“Th-There we go, El, suck your bull off like the slut you are?” He grunted as he neared his “end”.

“Mmmmm…*slurp* O-Oka-*suuuuuuuuuck~!* C-C-Cummi-! Hmmmmmmmmmmm~!” Too enamored, she pulled back to suck upon the tip of his dick before releasing it to give it a nice licking like a lollipop. Streams of pre-cum were already flowing from the tip and as soon as the salty taste hit her tongue, Ellie entire body shuddered once more as the slick sounds of her fingers digging through the tight folds of her pussy filled the air around them.

So close yet so far, Michael took her very moment of rest after she orgasmed in order to satiate his own impending climax by forcefully grabbing her horns and dragging her down to the base of his cock. Pumping his hips without a care in the world, he let his tongue hang out to exhale heavy exultations of CO2 as he used Ellie’s tight yet pliant throat as a sex sleeve in order to get himself off.

But the cow girl wasn’t complaining, the tight ease of her throat was a bit loose after her orgasm and her unfocused half-lidded stare only confirmed that she wasn’t fully there at the moment, but this did not stop herself from jilling her wettened, sticky pussy.

“F-Fuck!” His balls drew nearer to his body as they wetly slapped against her chin, the time for climax was near. He needed to, no, he had to release the load that he left stewing over in his balls for the past couple of months. The thought of finally feeding her his dick milk for a change made him…!

“Ellie, here comes your bull’s matured jizz… Hrrrrnghghhhh!” Making use of her “handlebars” he gave her one push back before roughly pulling her in to hips. Out of reflex, or her gaining some composure, Ellie’s lips tightened around him once the presence of his cock embedded itself in her throat.

With a final hump from his hips, Michael erupted from the depth of his balls a thick, white load down Ellie’s throat. The volume that he had released it was nowhere near the gallons of milk that her tits could release, but it was still enough to fill the voracious depths of throat. Feeling her flat tongue lazily coaxing him only prolonged his orgasm as he slightly pulled out his entire length save for his tip to fill up her mouth.

Soon enough, her cheeks puffed out to hold the last spurts of his jizz. Breath heavy and his legs shaking, he plopped back on the bale of hay with his erect pride standing tall in the lewd glossy sheen of Ellie’s saliva. He’s gotten quite acquainted with the cow girl’s libido at this point that busting one nut wouldn’t even suffice as satisfactory to him.

Not to mention the view that his lover was giving him.

“*Gulp!*Puah…s-sho mgruch! *GULP!* S-Sho thick a-and the smell... GULP!*” The Holstaurus panted between gulping down the matured sperm in her mouth and slicking herself into another steadily approaching orgasm. On full display to his liking, she locked her eyes with his own. In the back of their minds, nothing mattered. The sounds of the animals on the farm…the winds blowing past, or the heat of the sun above them.

It was just the two of them sharing this intimate moment…

Down on his knees, Michael batted Ellie’s hands away and quite literally tore her overalls off of her body. The tough fabric was like paper in his desperate hands.

“M-Mike, w-why?” She mewled.

“Shut up…” He lowly commanded as he aligned his shaft against her plump pussy lips.

“…Auuu…!” She slightly pouted, but nonetheless complied under his rough ministrations.

She could be mad with him all she wants later because right now, he **wanted** her and he knew that the same could be said for her as she gazed at him with those unfocused eyes of hers.

Those juicy lips between her legs were a sopping mess, pressing his hips to hers, he began to grind the underside of his dick to the opening of her cunt. Michael laughed through his heavy breathing while Ellie moaned in anticipated frustration.

“M-Mike, please…don’t tease me…” Her hoofed feet behind him stamping in the ground.

“…Say it…” He smirked, knowingly.

“…” Pausing, the Holstaurus looked away with her cheeks flushing red. Acting tough until the end, Michael thought.

Welp, its nothing new to him, he just needed to assert his dominance like always.

Firmly locking his hand against her throat, he growled, “Say it, Bitch…” Her thudding pulse beat against his thumb as he didn’t go too far to literally choke her, but didn’t let up the pressure on grip. She was pinned down and nothing could deny that.

“F-Fine…” Ellie whimpered in defeat, but shuddered upon feeling his dick’s head brush against her vulva.

“Then say it…” He leaned in closer to observe the shame and embarrassment etched on her face. Oh, how it was fun to put her in her place like this, makes him wonder why he didn’t make it a daily thing to just pound one into her these past few months.

Reaching her hands down to spread her lower pink lips, Ellie stuttered, “P-Please…Big Daddy, I-I-!”

“Nope, I want you to call me-“ He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“N-No way, I-I-!” Ellie’s eyes widened, but her protesting fell on deaf ears as she submissively shrunk under his commanding glare.

“P-Please allow me to tend to you and get filled with your calves. Fill me up, use me as much as you want. You’ve already claimed my filthy bovine pussy, so it can only be satisfied by your big cock. Please fuck me, Papa Bull.” Ellie’s eyes teared up from speaking such a cringy and dirty line, but in the end, such words got her even more excited.

Michael almost felt sorry for her, almost.

Taking the dive, the tip of his deck splashed through her sodden twat and bumped against her cervix with a loud slap of the hips.

“O-Oh, g-goddess~!” Ellie screeched, her head thrown back and her breath stuck in her throat. The sudden penetration and the sensation of fullness flooded back to her all at once. Weak from her past orgasms, her resistance had fallen greatly, so much in fact that the lips to her pussy was sucking him tightened around his shaft as a deluge of fem-cum sprayed against his hips.

“F-Fuck, already?” He snarled as he forcibly hilted himself into her tightening twat.

“S-Sorry, Papa…” Whoa, she was even saying that now, she must really be at her limit and the fun hadn’t even begun yet.

The sight of the cow girl’s eyes rolling back into her placed a pleased smile on Michael’s face. Only he was allowed to push her to such heights from just putting his dick in her. The proof of his claim over her was definite as the fleshy walls of her vagina clung to his pride almost welcomingly, in fact, things were getting too tight for him.

Afraid that he’d blow his load too early, he smacked his lips over her own to calm the Holstaurus down. It wouldn’t exactly be a kiss per say but rather their lips sloppily moving over each other as Michael took this as his chance to slowly impale her with his cock bit by bit until he was given free reign to go all out.

“Papa…mmmmph! *Slurp!* M-Mike *Suck!*…I…!” Ellie moaned, her lips were now confining Michael’s tongue in heated hold before getting forcibly silenced by Michael rough through to her womb’s entrance. She was starting to get used to the heat flowing through her body and the feeling of his dick scrapping away at her twitching insides, she was finally loosening her tight lips.

Given the opportunity, Michael wasted no time to ram himself into her hips with such ferocity. The sight of Holstaurus at his mercy was such a turn on. The heavy sounds of his hips slapping against those soft, luscious thighs and her wails of ecstasy muffled by their locked lips filled the farm area.

Sliding his hands down her face to the sweat slicked curves of her hips graced him with the chance to grab a hold of her jiggling hand-filling ass, giving him just enough leverage to raise her twitching thighs into his pistoning hips.

Soon enough, he felt a churning in his balls as they loudly slap into the cow girl's taint. A floaty sensation began to surge up his dick. Knowing all to well, he broke the kiss and directly looked Ellie in the eyes with an aggressive smile.

“Guess what, El?”

“P-Puhat..?” She slurred, the jostling of her breasts’ nipples against his defined chest heightening her sensitivity.

“I’m cumming…” A faint moment of weakness overcame him as he a husky groan escaped his lips, yet he endured with his smile growing more looser, “Now where do you want me to cum, hm?”

“I-Inside…Fertilize womb with your seed like the bull you are!” Ellie threw her head, any form of reason was lost to her, the only thing that mattered was to quench the aching pounding in her womb, “Fill me up with your cum! Breed me, I want you to stuff me full of your calves, Papa Bull! Allow me to bear your child! Do it…hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Her head was thrown back from the sudden appearance of her next climax.

And those were just the magic words he needed…

“Then get pregnant already my little Ellie!” He grunted as he pulled out all but the tip of cock.

Clenching his jaw, Michael let loose a deep groan once he thrusts his hips as deep as he could to penetrate the entrance to Ellie’s womb. The two of them cried out as the man’s white jizz invaded the warm sanctity of Ellie’s womb. His cock just kept on releasing spurt after the spurt as he left himself pressed into her tight pussy as now even her cervix was deliciously sucking his sensitive tip.

“S-So much…” The Holstaurus lovingly rubbed the warmth emanating through her belly and panted with a bubbly smile on her face. He was forcing his seed into her to be fertilized, he was trying to get her pregnant, and most of all he was watching her the whole time with such enjoyment just as she enjoyed seeing him desperately trying to impregnate her.

Winding down after a few minutes of sharing their shared orgasms, Michael kept his still erect cock embedded into her as streams of his bounty poured out the sides of their intertwined genitals. Going twice wasn’t enough for him, he wanted more and judging from Ellie’s eyes looking more focused, she wasn’t through either.

Heaving out a loud grunt, he hooked his hands under her thighs as she latched her arms around his shoulders upon hoisting her up in his arms.

“Lets take this inside…” He whispered to her cow ear.

“O-Okay…” She muttered off to the side, recalling her moment of regretful passion.

***Chu!***

“Ehehe~!” She all but shrugged it off upon receiving a kiss to the cheek.

“Love you…” He smiled.

“Love you too, papa bull…” She smiled.

“Gross…” He chuckled and received a cheek numbing pinch.

The trip back to the house was a pleasure all of within itself as Michael slowly thrusts himself back into a steady tempo within the hot sweltering depths of her stuffed pussy, which inadvertently left a glossy-white trail of their combined orgasms to their bedroom where they were given full reign to indulge themselves in a long day of milking and loving.

* * *

The next day, the bright sun warmed the bright blue skies as noon approached. This made the forests a tad bit humid than usual, but that wasn’t going to deter him from working on achieving his wanted results.

“Haaa…!” The loud blunt sound of wood and Michael’s screaming could be heard for miles.

***THNK!***

“Tch!” The young man clicked his tongue as looked directly at the stone that his wooden blade failed to decimate. He pulled back and examined the massive stone that almost stood as tall as the sequoia trees around him.

After his passionate tryst with Ellie yesterday and the current morning, she surprised him by deciding to handle the farm work, so he could get to do his personal business, sword training. Not even questioning what changed her mind, he loudly proclaimed her love for her and immediately jetted from the house before she could change her mind again. Venting her frustrations was the key after all.

Now back to the rock in front of him. He looked to find a few cracks along the massive stone. Those were his past attempts, and they each ended in failure. But today, he actually that his luck was going to change.

Gripping the worn out handle of his wooden sword, he readied himself to take the lunge. Five years of continually training his body through grueling training regimen like cutting down these tall sequoia and using them as heights to continually doing farm work after being quite literally exhausted from working out.

He was more than strong enough to break apart this huge stone.

Taking a huge step, he thrusts the wooden sword into the stone with the full force of his arm strength.

***C-Crackle!***

“Alright!” He grinned before noticing something.

***SPLINTER!* *THNK!* *CLATTER!***

“Wha-? No no no no no!”

***CRASH!***

“Dammit!” He cursed, the wooden sword just couldn’t handle the strain of his strength…again…

“And there goes another one…damn!” He casted the broken sword to a pile of other discard destroyed wooden swords.

“I was so close!” He walked up to the stone and touched its rough, cold surface, “I should be strong enough to break it! Yet my weapon keeps on giving out on me before I can even leave a big enough indent on it!”

He laid his forehead against the stone and sighed as he thought, _“The true strength for a swordsman comes from being one with their body.”_ That single saying that his father taught him, the only thing that his father bothered to teach him had echoed through his mind for ages. He’d been training his whole life to be strong like him, the man, who simply wanted to be the strongest.

His body was already strong enough so…

“It’s the weapon!” He marveled as he looked over the pile of wooden swords that he destroyed, they were just mere flimsy tools to help him with the process of training.

They must be the problem. Ever since he began training as a kid, he wasn’t able to keep a single one from breaking. So, all he needed was a real sword to help him and that way, he could finally accomplish his goal.

Looking over the massive stone, he grinned, “I’m going to see the world and pave my path to be the strongest swordsman.” Like his father before him, he wanted to be strong and hone his own craft as a blade wielder. Whether that meant facing opponents that outclassed or generally figuring out his form of battle. He wanted to carve out his own trail to be the World’s strongest swordsman.

Which is why, he needed to take that very first step…

Done glossing over the stone, he rubbed his chin and looked up to the sky, “It’s been a while since we went down to chivalric town maybe I can ask the Old Mayor there if I they have a real sword. Plus, I really miss those guys.” Making his way to the farm, he casted the stone one more glance before looking forward with a steeled expression.

“I’ll see you later, old man.”

Without giving it a glance, he passed a well-kept space of grass with a crucifix stuck over it which was constructed from a rather large sheathed rusted blade and wood.

Looking up at the sky once more, he said to himself, “It really is a lovely day to visit those guys, I wonder if Ellie wants to come!” He grinned, but unbeknownst to him again, he passed what a tree carved out with what appeared to be an upside down heart with two holes through them.


End file.
